fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.10
This episode of Fandeomnium contains all the stuff the other dids, but you probably wouldn't be reading this unless you read episode 9 which had swearing anyway so you probably don't care. Also sexual references LAST TIME ON FANDEMONIUM ML and Steel devised a clever plan to destroy the universe (or get paid, same thing) and Hiro burped quite a lot Heart: So... what are we doing now? PKB: Dunno ML: Well, me and Steel are off to get laid the producers to pay us Steel: So, just don't break the house and if you have an exciting plot twist, set the camera's up first Pesh: So you're literally suggesting that the show film itself? ML: I suppose so Heart: To the bedroom! PKB: Okay Flame: Oh god no that's disgusting Heart: What? Flame: You're going to the bedroom with a turtle Heart: Uhh, I practically live in the bedroom of this mansion. At least I can talk to PKB without constant interrupt- McBoo: THE ICE CREAM MAN! Everybody runs out of the house, and attempts to run across the road to get to the icecream man until they all slam into the forcefield ML: I knew it would be worth installing that Pesh: I thought you were out arguing with the producers? Steel: We were, until Hiro burst in and shot them all Everybody: ..... Steel: I was only joking Flashback ML: We're here to ask about our pay. Producers: The show has been absoloutely horrible, we're losing money from making it, why would we pay you? Hiro: HAHA MOTHERF***ERS I'M GONNA F***ING KILL YOU THEN I'LL BURY YOU IN A PILE OF DOG S*** Steel: Hey, we're only supposed to have a bit of swearing Hiro: Well there hasn't been any oher swearing for the whole episode so, y'know ML: Right... Suddenly Hiro pulls out a gun and shoots the producers Steel: You've saved the day! Hiro: Hmm? Darnit wrong people (turns around to look at ML and Steel) ML: *girl scream* End flashback ML: Yeah... joking... *attempts to hide the bullet holes all over him* YoshiEgg: Yup! Bloop: YoshiEgg wants to know why you're covered in bullet holes, Locke ML: I... uhh... an old lady shot me! YoshiEgg nods with statisfaction Clyde: Since when do old ladies carry around guns? 3.14: Observing the unique nature of these bullets, one would be able to assume that they were fired from a machine gun, with the accuracy of a drunk as is evidenced by the fact that all of the collisions of the bullets with Locke seem to have been made relative to a central aiming location Heart: I have no idea what he just said Henrydamoose: I think it would be better if nobody did Will they discover what 3.14 means? Will the contestants discover that Steel was lying about lying about Hiro shooting the producers? How is the show supposed to run without any producers? Will Jesse write another episode? You probably won't find the answer to any of those in Fandemonium/Eps.11 but read it anyway! Category:Fandemonium F Fandemonium/Eps.10 Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters